A Jolly Old Elf
by ninewood
Summary: After his youngest son is bullied during the winter carnival, Rumplestiltskin tells him how he rescued Father Winter/Santa.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This story takes place three years after "Going Home….Together"._**

Chapter One

"Come on, Bae!" Duer shouted while he and Roland ran a few steps in front of him and Baelfire sighed, rolling his eyes. He had enough trouble keeping up with his three year old brother, but adding eight year old Roland to the mix was enough to tire anyone out. His papa, Rumplestiltskin, had invited Regina and her family to spend Christmas with them, though it was called Wintertide in their world, and it was Baelfire's job to entertain the boys while the adults decorated his papa's castle. Henry wanted to come as well, but he caught a cold and Rumplestiltskin had him under bed rest for the last few days.

"_Papa, how did you keep sane when I was this age? Or have the energy to keep up with me?"_ Bae thought as he half ran to keep up with his young companions and softly laughed.

"Yeah, come on," Roland shouted and Baelfire ran a little faster. He remembered how excited he was when it was time for the winter carnival and how much fun he and his papa had even though money was tight. He finally caught up with Roland and Duer when he picked his little brother into the air and placed him over his right shoulder. Duer squealed and wiggled as Baelfire playfully smacked Duer's bottom and Roland giggled.

"No, don't spank me!" Duer said while giggling and Baelfire laughed.

"Papa said no running off. You ran off. That means a spanking," Bae said with a smile and Duer went limp over his shoulder.

"Ok, I'll be good," Duer said while looking at the ground and panted. Baelfire moved him until he was sitting with his legs around Baelfire's side and Baelfire wrapped his arm around his little brother.

"Look," Roland said while pointing toward the village square and bright decorations shimmered in the sunlight. The air was cool and crisp with snow covering the ground, buildings, shops and trees and sounds of laughter, voices, singing and music filled the air. Roland held Baelfire's hand while they walked closer and Duer pushed up the knit cap his papa had made him. They walked by people while looking at the decorations and merchant stalls when Roland saw the pen with reindeers and pulled on Baelfire's hand. "Can we feed them?"

"I can't see why not," Bae said when he walked to the reindeer handler and saw he was selling small bags of feed for two gold coins a bag. After buying three bags, Baelfire led the boys into the pen and Duer stayed close to his brother. Even though he could be a ball of energy, Duer was shy and he held tightly onto his brother's hand.

"Henry said that Father Winter uses eight of these to pull his sleigh," Roland said as he looked at a large male reindeer with eight point antlers and the reindeer sniffed at the bag of feed.

"No, there're nine of them," Duer corrected. "He forgot about the one with the red nose."

"Mama says he doesn't count because he's not real."

"Yes, he is," Duer said, pouting.

"Do you two want to go home?" Bae asked, giving them Rumplestiltskin's LOOK.

"No," they said together.

"Good," Bae said as they fed the reindeer and Baelfire used a handkerchief to wipe off their hands. He wished he had some hand sanitizer as he smiled and they left the pen. They moved by people when a tall man bumped into Duer and spun him around.

"Sorry, Little One," the man said with a smile and Duer nodded his head. Suddenly Duer realized he had lost sight of Baelfire and Roland and bit his lower lip.

"Look at we found," a voice said when he turned to see four boys and the taller of the four boys walked toward him.

"Go away," Duer said while backing up then stopped when he backed into one of the other boys.

"My papa told me that your papa is demon," one of the boys said and Duer's eyes widened.

"No, he's not."

"If that's true," one of the boys said as he walked closer and Duer looked up at him. "That makes you a demon as well."

"Leave me alone," Duer said as tears rolled down his cheeks and the boys laughed.

"Go back to the fire, Hell Spawn. Father Winter would never bring presents to an unholy thing like you," one of the boys said as they started shoving Duer from one boy to the other and Duer screamed.

"Hey," Bae shouted when the boys moved back and Duer fell onto the ground. Baelfire had reacted immediately when Duer had let go of his hand, but seeing his little brother being bullied then sitting on the ground crying caused anger to bubble up inside him.

"What do you want?" the oldest boy asked.

"Get away from him," Bae growled, but didn't see the boys making ice crusted snowballs.

"Why? He's nothing, but a monster," the older boy said and Duer screamed when the other boys hit him with the ice crusted snowballs.

"Leave him alone!" Bae shouted when a loud crash of thunder filled the air and a large puff of purple smoke appeared. "Now you're in trouble."

The purple smoke cleared as they looked at Rumplestiltskin and slowly backed away. Roland ran to Rumplestiltskin as Baelfire scooped his little brother into his arms and Duer buried his face in his brother's shoulder. Rumplestiltskin had given Roland and Baelfire a mirror so he could watch over them and Roland had said Rumplestiltskin's name three times to summon him when the boys attacked. The boys shook while Roland stood next to Rumplestiltskin and puffs of cold air escaped from Rumplestiltskin's nose.

"Is he alright?" Rumplestiltskin finally said, but never took his eyes off the boys and Baelfire walked closer. Rumplestiltskin saw the blood trickling down Duer's left ear and some small cuts on his face and neck and Rumplestiltskin felt his heart slamming in his chest.

"He's going to kill us," one of the boys whispered and two of the other boys were crying.

"I do not kill children," Rumplestiltskin growled then saw villagers looking at them and placed his hand on Baelfire's shoulder. Roland held onto Rumplestiltskin's side when Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and they vanished in a puff of purple smoke. The boys looked at each other then ran off in different directions and looked over their shoulders, hoping he wasn't following them.

_Rumplestiltskin's Castle – the library_

Multi-colored fairy lights sparkled off the decorated pine tree sitting in front of the large window and Bunfin sat on the top branch of the tree. The small, green fur monkey was making faces in one of the silver glass balls then titled its head side to side and Belle smiled up at the small monkey.

"Bunfin, come down," she said as the small monkey spread its wings and flew down to her and she held the small monkey in her arms. She still felt angry when she thought of how Bunfin suffered under the hand of Zelena, the Wicked Witch of the West, and thanked the gods that Rumplestiltskin was able to save Bunfin from Zelena and restore his wings.

"This place looks amazing," Emma said while looking around the room and sipped on some hot chocolate.

"It looks like something out of a storybook," Regina said with a smile and they laughed. Emma nor Belle believed they would be spending holidays with the Evil Queen, but Regina had really changed since giving up her throne and married Robin.

"Where did Rumplestiltskin go?" Emma asked when the purple smoke filled the room and Bunfin made soft, worried noises. The purple smoke faded as they looked at Rumplestiltskin, Roland, Baelfire and Duer and Belle saw the anger in her husband's eyes. "What happened?"

Rumplestiltskin took Duer from Baelfire when Rumplestiltskin stormed out of the room and Belle handed Bunfin to Emma, following Rumplestiltskin out of the room. She followed them up the stairs then down the hallway when they came to the nursery doors and she ran in front of her husband, opening the doors. Rumplestiltskin moved pass her when he walked to the small bed and sat down. Duer buried his face against his papa's shoulder while Belle walked closer and knelt down next to them.

"Rumple, what's going on?" Belle asked as she reached over to stroke Duer's hair and Duer whimpered.

"Some boys attacked Duer," Rumplestiltskin growled and her eyes widened.

"Why would they do that?"

"Because I'm hell pawn," Duer sobbed.

"He's what?" Belle asked, looking confused.

"They said he was hell spawn," Rumplestiltskin growled then told her what he had seen in the mirrors he had given Roland and Bealfire and Duer placed his head against his papa's chest.

"Why would they say such a terrible thing?"

"They said Papa was a demon and so am I," Duer sobbed. "I don' wanna be a demon."

"You're not, Darling," Belle said while stroking his hair and Rumplestiltskin wrapped his arms around Duer.

"Then why did they say so?" Duer asked as he looked up at his papa.

"Have I told you what a curse is?" Rumplestiltskin asked and Duer nodded. "Well, when Bae was a boy, I was tricked into taking a curse that turned me into the Dark One."

"Henry told me about him. He was naughty, but he wasn't a demon," Duer said and Rumplestiltskin smiled.

"Well, a lot of people thought I was."

"Why did you want the curse?"

"I didn't want the curse as much as I wanted the power. See, at the time I took the curse, there was a war with the ogres. Children were being sent to fight them and one of the children was supposed to be Bae. Now, I didn't want to lose Bae. That is why I took on the curse. I wanted to be able to use the power to bring the children home and stop the war."

"You mean like in the story of the brave spinner?" Duer asked then smiled. "That was you?"

"Yes," he said and kissed the top of Duer's head. "The problem was, like with all magic, I had to pay the price for using the power."

"And that's how you turned into the Dark One?"

"Yes, but Bae didn't like me being so naughty. He wanted us to go somewhere else. It was a land with no magic, but I was scared."

"Why were you scared, Papa?"

"I didn't want to let go of the power. See, I wasn't the same man I am now back then and having the power made me feel brave and important."

"But you are brave," Duer said and patted his papa's chest.

"I know that now, Darling. Another reason why I didn't want to leave was I thought Bae wouldn't want me as his papa if I was scared and powerless and would leave me all alone. I learn later on that I was wrong."

"And, with a little help, Papa was able to break the curse," Belle said and Rumplestiltskin smiled at her. "After the curse was broken, you were born. So you are not a demon."

"Neither are you, Papa," Duer said and Rumplestiltskin hugged him. "Does that mean Father Winter will come here?"

"He has since you were a tiny baby, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said.

"Have you ever seen him?"

"Have I seen him?" he asked with wide eyes then giggled. "I saved his life."

"You did?!" Duer and Belle asked with wide eyes.

"Have I never told you that story?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he placed his hand against his chest and gasped.

_Rumplestiltskin's Castle – Years ago_

Snow fell in thick flakes while Rumplestiltskin looked out the window and placed his hands behind his back. His mind drifted back to happier times when he and his son would go out and play in the snow and his son's laughter echoed in the empty chambers of his heart. Sighing, he closed the window then waved his hands to make the curtains slam shut and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Enough," he growled as he walked to the large stone fireplace when he felt like he wasn't alone and frowned.

"Come out and say hello, Dearies," he said through his teeth then turned and saw two small elves walking out from behind the black wood couch. The pointy tips of the elf on the left's ears peeked out from the bright red neck length hair and a green archer's hat arched back on his head. He had a round face, chubby cheeks, a small nose, thin lips and shiny green eyes. He also had a round body and small fingers and chubby legs. The elf on the right was a few inches taller and the pointy tips of his ears peeked out from the brown neck length hair and a green archer's hat arched back on his head. He had a lean face, a long nose, thin lips and shiny blue eyes. He also had a lean body and legs and long fingers. Both were wearing green velvet tunics, black leather belts, green linen trousers and black leather boots.

"Greeting, Dark One. We are Jingle Berry and Jolly Lark," the elf on the right said with a small bow and Rumplestiltskin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"You see, Sir," Jingle Berry said while removing the archer's hat. "We have need of your help."

"You need my help?" Rumplestiltskin said while arching his eyebrows up and walked closer.

"Yes, Sir, you see, he's missing," Jolly Lark said.

"Who is missing?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We are talking about Father Winter," Jingle Berry said.

"I see," he said with a cold look in his eyes. "Not interested."

"Don't you care that children will not be getting presents?" Jolly Lark demanded and Jingle Berry gave him a shocked look.

"Jolly Lark," Jingle Berry hissed through his teeth.

"I told you this was a mistake," Jolly Lark said, glaring at Rumplestiltskin. "He is nothing more than a heartless monster."

"I have never denied that, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said then tapped the tip of his finger against his lips. "If I do help you, what's in it for me?"

"We will be your servants," Jingle Berry said and Rumplestiltskin giggled.

"I have no need of servants," he said then started pacing. He thought for a few moments then pressed his lips together and titled his head to one side. "Do you have anything of his I could use to help locate him?"

"Yes," Jolly Lark said when he walked closer and handed Rumplestiltskin a ice blue velvet hat with white rabbit fur trim and a white wool ball was sewn on the tip of the hat. Rumplestiltskin held the ice blue velvet hat in his left hand when he moved his right hand over the ice blue velvet hat and a gold light spread over the ice blue velvet hat. The elves' eyes widened as Rumplestiltskin moved his right hand back and forth then sighed. "Well, can you find him?"

"This is very old magic…even older than mine," Rumplestiltskin said then held the ice blue velvet hat in both hands and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Then you can't find him?" Jingle Berry asked.

"I didn't say that," Rumplestiltskin said when he handed the ice blue velvet hat to Jingle Berry and walked to the large black wood cabinet. He opened the door when he removed a crystal ball and closed the door. Walking back to them, he smiled and held out the crystal ball. "Hold this in your hands."

Jolly Lark held out his hands as Rumplestiltskin placed the crystal ball in Jolly Lark's hands and smiled.

"Now, I need you to think about your master. Just him and no one else," he said and Jolly Lark nodded his head. Jolly Lark looked into the crystal ball when a blue mist swirled inside the crystal ball and Rumplestiltskin knelt down in front of him. "That's it, Dearie."

The blue mist grew thicker then shimmered as Father Winter's face appeared in the crystal and Rumplestiltskin frowned.

"Try to see if you can show me where he is," he said and Jolly Lark nodded his head. The image moved as Rumplestiltskin looked into the crystal and saw Father Winter was in a cell in a room of ice. The image faded as the elves looked at him and Rumplestiltskin stood up, taking the crystal ball out of Jolly Lark's hands. "Well, he is in trouble. Question is…how did he get there?"

"So you know where he is?" Jingle Berry asked while Rumplestiltskin walked to the black wood cabinet then opened the door and placed the crystal ball back on the shelf. Closing the door, he looked at the elves while pressing his lips together and blinked.

"Yes, but I am going to need some help," Rumplestiltskin said as he waved his hand and they vanished in a puff of purple smoke.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: In Going Home...Together, I made the Dark One a soul which lived in the curse and Rumple. As the curse was broken with True Love's Kiss, their love trapped the soul in a protective bubble. He lives inside Rumple's head and can speak to him and Belle, mostly in dreams, but doesn't have a say in what he does._**

Chapter Two

"Papa, you were really mean to Jiggle Berry and Jolly Lark," Duer said as he looked up at his papa and Rumplestiltskin pouted.

"Well, you have to remember, Darling. I wasn't very nice back then."

"Is that because you were all alone?"

"Exactly," he said and tapped the tip of his finger on the tip of Duer's nose. "Now, where was I?"

"You and the elves went to rescue Father Winter," Belle said and Duer snuggled closer to his papa.

_Narnia – the Palace of the Winter Witch_

The puff of purple smoke swirled in small circles then vanished as Rumplestilskin looked around and the elves held onto his legs. Looking down, he sighed then moved away from them and looked at the statues which were decorating the room.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked, looking at the elves. The elves ran to him when they headed for the staircase made of ice and headed up the steps. Suddenly three wolves appeared at the top of the stairs and the elves yelped, hiding behind Rumplestiltskin.

"_What are you doing here, Dark One?"_ the alpha wolf growled and Rumplestiltskin had a cold look on his face.

"Your mistress has captured Father Winter and I intend on freeing him," Rumplestiltskin said.

"_You will have to get through us first,"_ one of the wolves growled.

"I was afraid of that," Jingle Berry whimpered.

"Do something," Jolly Lark said and Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"You are pushy, aren't you?" Rumplestiltskin asked then looked at the wolves. He knew Narnia wolves were more dangerous than the wolves and werewolves in the Enchanted Forest and the three wolves stalked down the stairs. He kept his eyes on the alpha wolf when the alpha wolf howled and jumped at him. Before the alpha wolf could clamp its teeth around his throat, Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and they were standing on the top of the stairs. The wolves glared at him as Rumplestiltskin giggled and the elves peeked out from behind his legs. "You want something to chase? Here."

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand when a clockwork rabbit appeared then scampered out of the room. Howling, the wolves ran away as the elves looked up at him and Jolly Lark frowned.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" he demanded, but Rumplestiltskin pretended not to listen and headed down the hallway. They followed close behind as he looked at the doors and waved his hands, making the doors slam open. He looked quickly into the rooms when he found the right room and walked inside. The walls were covered in bright white or icy blue ice and he was surprised that he could walk on the ice flooring. Large icicles hung from the ceiling and shimmered in a bright white illumination.

"This is impressive," Rumplestiltskin said with a small smile.

At the center of the room was an iron cage coated in thick ice and sitting on a wooden cot was Father Winter. He was as tall as Rumplestiltskin and had a round face and build, a small nose, nice lips and rosy cheeks. His eyes were a deep blue and his hair, moustache and full beard were snow white. His ice blue velvet clothing with white rabbit fur trim was dirty and the black leather belt was undone. The black leather boots were covered in ice and mud and the ice blue mittens were sitting next him on the wooden cot.

"Master," Jolly Lark said as he ran to the iron cage and Father Winter looked from him to Rumplestiltskin and sighed.

"What have you done?" Father Winter asked.

"We had to do something," Jingle Berry said. "It's getting late and the children…"

"Yes, I understand, but why him?" he asked, looking at Rumplestiltskin.

"Well, if you don't want my help, Dearie, I shall be going," Rumplestiltskin said with a small bow when Father Winter held his hand up and shook his head.

"No, please stay," he said and Rumplestiltskin frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

"Mind telling me how you got into this mess in the first place?"

"I had received word from…."

"Uh, no names," a female voice said as Rumplestiltskin turned around and Jadis the Winter Witch came in the room. Rumplestiltskin looked at her as she seemed to glide across the ice floor and her long blonde hair floated around her shoulders. She stopped in front of Rumplestiltskin when she smiled and he tilted his head to one side. "Well, look who we have here."

"Let him go," Rumplestiltskin said as he scrunched up his nose and bared his teeth.

"Why do you care? Something like you should be happy he's finally been caged," she said as she moved by him and looked at Father Winter.

"But why did you cage him? There are no children here," Rumplestiltskin said, walking to her.

"Oh, there are children here," Jadis said. "Did you truly believe fauns, centaurs and other creatures of this world were born fully grown?"

"And he delivers presents to them?"

"Yes," Jadis said then glared at Father Winter. "With those presents, he gives them hope. I have enough trouble with Aslan. I don't have time for this."

"He only delivers presents once a year."

"That is one time too many," she growled and slammed her hands against the bars of the iron cage.

"You really need to control that temper of yours, Dearie," Rumplestiltskin said then giggled. Growling, Jadis turned and glared at him.

"I will not have you interfering," she growled as she waved her hand and a bolt of ice flew from her hand. Rumplestiltskin vanished before the ice bolt hit him then reappeared next to her and she spun around, glaring at him. She fired another ice bolt, but he vanished and appeared on top of a large, flat top piece of ice.

"My goodness, he is quick," Jingle Berry said.

"He's showing off," Jolly Lark said with a snort.

Roaring, she fired multiple ice bolts as he vanished then reappeared, but even he knew he was getting tired from using so much magic. He stood on top of the iron cage as his heart slammed in his chest and he was breathing hard and fast through his nose.

"Getting tired, are you?" Jadis asked with a smile.

"All magic comes with a price, Dearie. I may be immortal, but I do get tired," he said and Jadis smiles.

"My magic had no price," she said and he arched an eyebrow.

"All magic means ALL magic," he said and she laughed. Sighing, he blinked his eyes a few times when the Sight showed him her future and he pressed his lips together.

"I am not afraid of you," she growled when she fired another ice bolt and he waved his hand, firing a fire bolt. The bolts collided as steam filled the air with a loud hiss and Jadis growled. She fired more ice bolts when Rumplestiltskin vanished and reappeared behind her. He spun her around when he flicked his hand up and a large fireball appeared. He moved his hand back when….

_Rumplestiltskin's castle_

"Uh, Rumple, I think you better stop," Belle said when he looked down and Duer had his face buried in his papa's chest and was shaking.

"Oh, Darling, I didn't mean to scare you," Rumplestiltskin said and kissed the top of his son's head.

"You didn't hurt her, did you, Papa?" Duer asked when he looked up and fat tears rolled down his round cheeks.

"I wanted to, but I had seen her future. Someone else was going to destroy her," he said and Duer sniffed. Rumplestiltskin waved his hand as a handkerchief appeared in his hand when he used the handkerchief to wipe Duer's face and eyes and Duer used the handkerchief to blow his nose.

"I want to know how she was able to contact him," Belle said.

"It turned out it was Jolly Lark. She had taken his family hostage and would have killed them if he didn't do as she said."

"Did he get put in the dungeon?" Duer asked.

"No, he was banished. I found him a nice elven village where he and his family were reunited."

"What did you do with Jadis?" Belle asked.

"I spun a fire circle around her, which prevented her magic from working, and freed Father Winter."

"How did you do that?"

"I just waved my hand and made the iron cage disappear," he said and Duer giggled while Belle smiled, rolling her eyes.

"And he was able to bring presents to the children?" Duer asked.

"Well, yes, but we made a deal first," Rumplestiltskin said and they wondered what he meant.

_Rumplestiltskin's castle – the den_

The purple smoke swirled then faded while Father Winter gasped and Rumplestiltskin giggled. Jingle Berry held onto Father Winter's leg then let go and frowned. He was going to miss his friend, but understood why Jolly Lark had betrayed them and Father Winter stood in front of the large stone fireplace.

"I wish to thank you for freeing me," Father Winter said then turned to look at him. "But I need to know why something like you would even care."

"I…I had a son once," Rumplestiltskin sighed and looked at his feet. "He used to get so excited at Wintertide. I had the hardest time getting him to sleep. In the morning, he would jump on the bed and wake me up so he could see what you left him. It didn't matter if it was just wool socks or an orange. When I lost…when he…"

"I see," Father Winter said with a sigh and Rumplestiltskin looked at him with a cold look in his eyes.

"At least you brought HIM something," he said with an icy tone to his voice.

"What are you implying?"

"There is one thing I never understood. Was it true that I have been on the Naughty List since the day I was born?" he demanded and Father Winter gave him a confused look.

"I don't understand."

"I was told the reason why I NEVER got anything from you was because my mother died giving birth to me! I know women do die in childbirth, but, Seven Hells, to blame an innocent baby… That is…barbaric!" Rumplestiltskin growled through his teeth and tears threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes.

"I did no such thing."

"Do NOT lie to me!" he shouted then looked down and two tears trickled down his cheeks. He swore silently he wasn't going to cry in front of him and was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he blinked the tears out of his and Father Winter patted his shoulder.

"Someone has lied to you, but it wasn't me," he said and Rumplestiltskin sighed. "Now, as to the price for you saving me, what do you want?"

"I want my son back," Rumplestiltskin whispered and Father Winter blinked his eyes a few times.

"I don't think I can do that," Father Winter said then smiled. "But I do have an idea. Do you know the story of the Rumple Bumple?"

"Of course I do."

"The Rumple Bumple isn't real, but he could be," Father Winter said with a wide grin and Rumplestiltskin giggled.

"If I agree to this, it's forever, Dearie."

"Then we have a deal?" Father Winter asked when a scroll tied with a black ribbon appeared in his hand and a canvass sack appeared near Rumplestiltskin's feet. Taking the scroll in his hand, Rumplestiltskin made a little bow then giggled as he vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

_Rumplestiltskin's castle_

"Wait, are you saying YOU are Rumple Bumple?" Belle asked with wide eyes.

"What is Rumple Bumple?" Duer asked, looking up at his papa.

"Rumple Bumple is a story about this imp who travels with Father Winter and delivers coal and slimy things to naughty boys and girls," Rumplestiltskin said as he looked at Belle and she frowned while he smiled. "Like this one little girl who was naughty when she broke her mother's vase during a tantrum."

"I was four," Belle said and Duer's eyes went wide.

"Rumple Bumple came to see you, Mama?" he asked and Rumplestiltskin wiggled his eyebrows up and down, smiling.

"Yes, but he asked me if I was sorry. I told him I was and he kissed the top of my head. When I woke up, there was a small doll made of straw on my pillow."

"You left her a present?" Duer asked, looking at Rumplestiltskin.

"Of course," he said. "If the child tells me they are sorry and promise to try to be good or change their ways then I leave a little something. If they don't then they get coal…or worse."

"Do you still have the dolly, Mama?"

"Yes, I do," Belle said and Rumplestiltskin smiled sweetly at her.

"Now," Rumplestiltskin said when he waved his hand and healed Duer's wounds and kissed the top of his son's head. "Why don't we go downstairs and make some ginger cakes?"

"Can we make sugar cookies, too? Father Winter really likes them. Well, that's what Emma told me," Duer said with a big smile.

"I think that is a great idea," Belle said as they got off the bed when Rumplestiltskin picked up his son then took Belle's hand and they left the room.

_Hours later_

The snow fell outside in large flakes and the peat fire barely lit the room. The purple smoke swirled on the floor then vanished as Rumplestiltskin walked to the bed and knelt down. On the top of the list were the names of the four boys who had attacked Duer and Rumplestiltskin looked at the boy who said he was going to kill them.

"Wake up, Dearie," he said softly and the boy opened his eyes. "You are Niles, are you not?"

"Yes," Niles said, but couldn't really see who was kneeling next to his bed. "Who are you?"

"Have you heard of the Rumple Bumple?" he said then giggled.

"Yes."

"Then you know I only come to naughty boys and girls. I was surprised to see your name on my list."

"I didn't want to do it," Niles said and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Then why did you hurt that boy? He was smaller than you and only wanted to enjoy the carnival."

"It was all Frederick's idea."

"Do you always do as he says?"

"No, but he said he's thump us good if we didn't."

"So you are sorry for what you did?"

"Yes."

"Will you ever do it again?"

"No, Sir," Niles said as he closed his eyes then felt someone stroking his hair and closed his eyes tighter. When he opened his eyes there was no one in the room and he saw a pair of brand new woolen socks on his pillow. Sitting up, he held the socks in his hands then smiled and looked up at the ceiling. "I promise. I'll be good."

_Hours later_

The other two boys, Lars and Kristoff, had also told Rumplestiltskin they were sorry for what they had done and promised to change their ways, but he wasn't sure if Frederick would change. He had been to Frederick's home several times and each time he broke his promise. If he was still the Dark One, he would have shown him no one breaks a promise, but he wasn't and he sighed, looking down at the bed.

"Wake up, Boy," he growled and Frederick opened his eyes. He knew who was standing near the bed and rolled over onto his right side. "Do not turn your back to me."

"I'm not afraid of you," Frederick said and Rumplestiltskin arched his eyebrows up. "I also know who you are. You are the Dark One."

"If you're so sure then you know better than to hurt my child."

"I'll do more than that. Next time I see him, I'll stick a dagger in his chest," Frederick growled and anger roared through Rumplestiltskin's chest. Suddenly the Sight showed him something as Rumplestiltskin's face went blank and he sighed.

"No you won't," he said then vanished in a puff of purple smoke and Frederick smiled, closing his eyes.

_Rumplestiltskin's castle_

The fire crackled in the large stone fireplace as the purple smoke swirled on the floor then vanished and Rumplestiltskin yawned, rubbing his face with his hands. Snapping his fingers, he changed into his red and white striped flannel pajamas when he walked to the bed and slid under the bedding, pulling the duvet up to his chest. Belle was sleeping with Bunfin sleeping between the spaces of their pillows and Rumplestiltskin turned carefully onto his side, looking at them.

"Your feet are cold," Belle sighed then opened her eyes and he smiled at her.

"Sorry to wake you, Darling," he said and she moved closer, kissing his lips.

"How did it go?"

"I was able to cross off nearly all the names this year."

"How many were left?"

"Just one, but he won't be on the list next year," he said and she could barely see the sadness in his eyes.

"Why?"

"The Sight showed me his future. He is going to be killed tomorrow when he goes out hunting with his father."

"Oh," she sighed and he rolled onto his back. Bunfin woke up then crawled over him to settle on his chest and Rumplestiltskin wrapped his hands around his little friend. "You know, you didn't tell us who said you were on the Naughty List forever."

"It was my father," he sighed and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Darling. I figured it out a long time ago."

"Do you want to know what my best present was?" she asked and he nodded his head. "It was you."

"And you, all of you, are mine," he said as she snuggled closer and he wrapped his arm around her. He watched her closing her eyes then looked at the canopy and titled his head to one side.

"_What's wrong, Dearie?"_ a familiar voice asked inside his head and he blinked his eyes.

"_I was just thinking how lucky I am,"_ he thought then heard a soft giggle

"_Yes, you are lucky. You have a wonderful wife and family. You have friends. And you have…Me!"_

"_Then you do understand when I said all of you are the best thing that ever happened to me."_

"_Of course,"_ the voice said as he closed his eyes and sighed_. "Merry Wintertide, My Friend."_

"_To you as well," _he thought as he drifted off to sleep and the snow gently fell outside the windows.


End file.
